Historias de Tercera Generacion
by Samanta Black
Summary: Porque Hogwarts marco de alguna manera a cada uno de sus alumnos. Incluso a los de la Tercera Generación... Momentos, recuerdos y situaciones que vivieron "los hijos de héroes" en su paso por Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. El mejor bromista (FW II)

_Este fic participa en el reto ¡ya son mil! del for AdTG. El reto consistía en escribir 10 capítulos de 100 palabras cada uno, con un personaje de la tercera generación __diferente. Cada capitulo tenia que tener también una palabra que nos tocaba por sorteo._

* * *

**Disclamer: **No escribí siete libros, por lo que todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje:  Fred Weasley

Palabra: Fortaleza

**El mejor bromista.**

Fred saltaba sin cesar en el bote sin poder detenerse. Ni siquiera su primo James estaba tan inquieto como él. No, inquieto no, ansioso. Ansioso por llegar al castillo que había sido protagonista de tan fantásticas bromas.

Los botes empezaron a moverse solos y en cuestión de minutos la enorme **fortaleza** apareció ante ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fred y su mirada adquirió un brillo pícaro que no desaparecería jamás.

Con esa maravillosa vista, su mente trabajaba en las millones de travesuras que lo convertirían en uno de los mejores bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada quiero felicitar al foro Amor de Tercera Generación por haber llegado a los mil post y me alegra haber contribuido (aunque sea un poco) en ello.**

**Bien sobre la palabra, cuando me toco "fortaleza" pensé en la virtud, pero como no se me ocurría nada con eso (y menos de solo 100 palabras) la use como sinónimo de "castillo".**

**Sobre la historia: todos los drabbles se ambientaran en Hogwarts, sin orden cronológico.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Algún review?**

**Hasta el próximo!**

**Sam Black.**


	2. Mil veces si (VW)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Victoire Weasley

Palabra: Blanco

**Mil veces sí.**

Caminaba con la túnica de graduación por los terrenos de Hogwarts disfrutando de sus últimos minutos en el castillo.

Miro a lo lejos aquel sauce en el que Teddy, la había besado por primera vez y con una sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto más tardaría en usar un hermoso vestido **blanco**, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Ted que estaba parado junto al árbol.

-Ted ¿Qué…- pregunto Victoire confundida.

-Vic ¿te casarías conmigo?- la interrumpió el chico arrodillándose frente a ella.

Victoire sonrió

-Sí, sí, mil veces sí- respondió ella antes de besarlo.


	3. ¡Maldición, te amo! (RW-SM)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Rose Weasley

Palabra: Maldición.

**¡Maldición, te amo!**

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Scorp? —preguntó Rose dolida. Ella había estado enamorada del rubio desde tercero y ahora, que parecía que el al fin la correspondía, iba y lo encontraba besándose con otra.

Scorpius se quedó mudo, como si estuviera luchando por sacar las palabras de su boca. Rose sin paciencia para escuchar otra de sus disculpas, se soltó del agarre del rubio y salió corriendo del pasillo. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista sus palabras la hicieron detenerse:

—¡**Maldición**, Rose! ¡Te amo!

La pelirroja se dio vuelta y sonriendo, pensó que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.


	4. Corazón en Ruinas (LLP)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Lily Luna Potter

Palabra: Ruinas

**Corazón en ruinas.**

—¡Maldición Rose! ¡Te amo! —escucho Lily, oculta tras una columna, como Scorpius se le declaraba a Rose. La vio correr a sus brazos y besar sus labios.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras huía de allí. La odiaba. Odiaba a su prima "la siempre perfecta" Rose. Amada por los profesores, por sus abuelos, por _él._

Y ella como una tonta había pensado que tenía siquiera una posibilidad. Pero ahora, su corazón estaba en **ruinas**.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.

—Todo va a estar bien, Lils —susurro Hugo mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

**Esta es la segunda parte de la viñeta anterior, que tendrá una tercera parte, la próxima viñeta.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Próxima viñeta: Hugo Weasley- Deseos.**


	5. Un solo deseo (HW)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Hugo Weasley

Palabra: Deseos

**Solo un deseo.**

Hugo miro la torta de chocolate con 15 velas. A su alrededor, sus primos y amigos cantaban emocionados el tradicional "Feliz Cumpleaños".

La improvisada fiesta, organizada en la sala de Menesteres, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues no esperaba algo así de sus primos.

Los últimos acordes de la canción indicaban que ya era hora de soplar las velas.

—No olvides pedir tres **deseos —**susurro Lily a su lado.

La miro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan hermosa. Era tan hermosa.

Cerró los ojos y soplo, pero solo pidió un solo deseo. Porque solo la deseaba a ella.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Me encanta la pareja de Rose-Scorpius, aunque a mi modo de ver, a Lily también le pasaba algo con Scorp. Y Hugo, bueno, aunque no me guste el incesto la única pareja que me gusta entre los primos Weasley es la de Hugo y Lily.**

**¿Algún review?**

**Sam Black.**


	6. Pomposa (LW)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Lucy Weasley

Palabra: Periódico

**Pomposa**

Lucy bufó por lo bajo mientras tiraba a un lado "El Profeta" de esa mañana, quien ese día mostraba en la portada a nadie más y nadie menos que su hermana mayor, Molly, bajo el titular de _"La nueva jefa de Relaciones Internacionales logra tratado con el ministro americano William Jorkins". _Tan largo, tan pomposo, tan Molly.

Levanta la vista para observar a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff y "sorprendentemente" la foto de su hermana parece mirarla altivamente a través de los todos **periódicos** de la mesa.

Vuelve a bufar mientras se pregunta cuando su hermana dejara de ser tan pomposa.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Gracias por los reviews a Victoire Black y a jessyriddle. También gracias por tus consejos Vic!**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Sam.**


	7. Lo que importa (MW II)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Molly Weasley II

Palabra: Regreso

**Lo que importa**

Molly, sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, releía una vez más la carta que había recibido de su abuela.

Hacia un par de días, a través de una conversación entre sus primos, se enteró que su padre había abandonado a su familia durante la guerra, en busca de dinero y poder.

Enfadada, Molly había escrito a toda su familia, preguntándoles sobre este hecho. Pero de todas las cartas que había recibido, solo en la de su abuela había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

"_Lo importante no es que se haya ido, sino que tu padre __**regresó**__ cuando más lo necesitábamos"_


	8. Solo ellos (TL-VW)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Teddy Lupin.

Palabra: Disfraz.

**Solo ellos.**

Podía adoptar la forma que quisiera. Podía ser rubio, morocho, pelirrojo, castaño. Podía ser alto, petizo, flaco, gordo. Podía pasearse por Hogwarts sin que nadie lo reconociera.

Pero cuando la vio en aquel pasillo llorando, supo que no podía ocultarse de ella. No quería ocultarse de ella.

Porque nadie podía reconocerlo, nadie, excepto ella.

Porque solo cuando estaba con Victoire él se permitía ser Teddy, solo Teddy. Sin bromas, sin metamorfomagia, sin **disfraces **de por medio.

El y ella, nadie más. No Lupin y Weasley. Solo Teddy, solo Victoire, encerrados en un corazón sobre la corteza de aquel enorme árbol.

* * *

**Bueno creo que este drabble (junto al de Hugo, del cual me he enamorado) son mis favoritos.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Bueno solo me quedan dos palabras, dos capítulos y dos personajes que serán los hermanos Potter, dos drabbles que también se relacionan.**

**Hasta el próximo!**


	9. Desilusión (ASP)

**Disclam****er: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Albus Severus Potter.

Palabra: Sombrero.

**Desilusión**

Bajó del taburete con las miradas de todo el comedor clavadas en él. Nadie podía creer aún que el **Sombrero **Seleccionador lo haya mandado a Slytherin, a él, a un Potter.

A decir verdad, él tampoco lo cree.

Se obliga a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin sin mirar a la de los leones, lo cual se le hace imposible al sentir su mirada. El esmeralda de sus ojos choca con el avellana de los de su hermano mayor. En esos ojos, ocultos tras las lentes redondas, ve la desilusión que le anuncia que acaba de perder a su hermano.

* * *

**Problemática**** la relación de los Potter ¿no? **

**En el próximo y ultimo drabble que es lo que pensara James de esto...**


	10. Hermano, no me dejes (JSP)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: James Sirius Potter.

Palabra: Culpa.

**Hermano, no me dejes.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que le había dirigido más de dos palabras a Albus, y ahora, al verlo sobre esa cama de la enfermería, no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

Sus actitudes con su hermano pasaban como flashes por su cabeza. El desprecio, el enojo, la desilusión que había sentido el día de la selección desaparecieron para darle lugar a la **culpa**.

Porque para James, por muy Slytherin que fuera, Albus siempre seria su hermano.

—Por favor, Al, no me dejes, no ahora —dijo James mientras una pequeña lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**¿Algún comentario?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
